The Normal Way to Deal With Mary Sues
by Mandriel
Summary: The reign of Hopestar, Queen of the Mary Sues drags on. And on and on and on. Even StarClan has succumbed to the dangerous Mary Sue infection that has swept through the Clans, leaving terrible fanfiction in it's wake. But there's one cat who isn't infected. One cat who's immune. One cat who's... Normal? (Can be seen as a sequel to Hopesparkle's Sparkle of Hope!).


**AN: The characters list is still to be completed!**

**Deputies for ShadowClan, ThunderClan and WindClan are needed, same with a few medicine cats!**

**MORE WARRIORS FOR ALL THE CLANS NEEDED!**

**Characters**

**ThunderClan/HopeClan**

**Leader:** Hopestar  
**Deputy: **?**  
****Medicine Cat:** Leafcloud

**Warriors:  
**Bigbelly  
Lilyscar  
Solarsky [Eaglehaze]  
Fatewhisper [Eaglehaze]  
Stonerock [Eaglehaze]

**Apprentices:  
**Deadpaw  
Rainbowpaw  
Amythystpaw  
Sparkypaw  
Headpaw  
Ihavetoomanyinmylitterpaw [LoSt KiTtEn Of ThE JuNgLe]

**Queens:  
**Ferncloud II

**Kits:  
**Diamondkit  
Shadowkit  
Normalkit [Cinnamon For Ella]

**ShadowClan/EvilClan**

**Leader:** Midnightstar [MidnightAuraKitty]  
**Deputy:** Scarface [Cinnamon For Ella]  
**Medicine Cat:** ?

**Warriors:  
**Dogrunner [Eaglehaze]  
Blacknight [Eaglehaze]  
Yellowteeth [Eaglehaze]

**Apprentices:  
**Nightpaw  
Grammarpaw [LoSt KiTtEn Of ThE JuNgLe]  
Bloodypaw

**Queens:**  
Shadelight [Eaglehaze]

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Fishstar  
**Deputy:** Stormpelt [Fandom Jumping Expert]  
**Medicine Cat: **?

**Warriors:  
**Sassheart [Cinnamon For Ella]  
Spottedsea [Fandom Jumping Expert]  
Aquapool [Eaglehaze]

**Apprentices:  
**Hufflepaw [LoSt KiTtEn Of ThE JuNgLe]

**Kits:  
**Imawhinybitchkit

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Notappearinginthisfanficstar  
**Deputy: **?**  
****Medicine Cat: **Swallowherb [Cinnamon For Ella] (Apprentice: Boringpaw [Cinnamon For Ella]

**Warriors:  
**Fadedstripe [Fandom Jumping Expert]  
Speedleg [Eaglehaze]  
Jumpfoot [Eaglehaze]

**Apprentices:  
**Boringpaw [Cinnamon For Ella]

**Kits:  
**Muffinkit [LoSt KiTtEn Of ThE JuNgLe]

**Outside of Clans**

Eclipse [EmberskyofShadowClan]

**Prologue**

The forest was dark and silent, not a single star glittering down from the jet black sky. A lone tom padded noiselessly though the shadows, his pelt as dark as his surroundings.

He paused, his tail-tip twitching as he surveyed his surroundings with his red eyes. A white she-cat emerged from the darkness, a long scar stretching from her shoulder across her back.

"Lilyscar." the tom greeted her, dipping his head respectfully, "I hope you didn't go through much trouble getting here."

Lilyscar sighed, her whiskers twitching, "I did, as a matter of fact. It really wan't fun."

The tom sighed as well, "Sorry about that," he apologised, "but it's not like I can leave the Dark Forest or anything."

"Right, right." Lilyscar muttered, sitting down on the damp ground with some distaste, "So can you explain why you've brought me here?"

The tom sat down opposite her, "We're survivors, Lilyscar." he meowed, "Every other cat I know... They've all been taken by the dreaded disease. Except us, we're the only known cats to have survived it."

"The Mary Sue epidemic." Lilyscar agreed sadly, "I remember it, it was awful." she shuddered, "I- I was forced into being a Scary Sue! It was terrible, Websoul."

The tom winced somewhat, "Please don't call me that." he meowed, "That was my last-minute love interest name. And don't call me Evilstar, either." he added when Lilyscar opened her mouth to correct herself, "That was my terribly thought-out villain name."

Lilyscar shrugged, "Fair enough." she remarked, "So what now? Are we the only two sane cats left, doomed to walk in a world that revolves around..." she scowled as she spat out the name, "_Hopestar_."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." the tom meowed, "Despite the fact that the entire world is beginning to deteriorate due to Hopestar, a new hope has arisen- and I don't mean Hopestar." he added hastily when he saw his sister's expression, "There has been a kit born. One of Hopestar's, in fact who appears to be immune to this virus."

Now Lilyscar looked interested, "What, so one of Hopestar's demon spawn is immune? Well why didn't you say so first? Which one is it? Diamondkit? Shadowkit? Don't tell me it's Normalkit! Do you have a prophecy that can point us in the right direction?"

The tom shook his head sadly, "Unfortunately, I'm not enough of a douchebag to create a terrible prophecy that will give away the entire plot of this fanfiction," a faint smashing sound was heard as the fourth wall was broken, "though I hear from nonexistent sources that the other two kits are involved in a prophecy that the Mary Sues' tiny brains can't figure out. Your mission is to infiltrate the medicine den and interrogate Leafcloud in order to get the prophecy. You will then report back to me and then we'll brainstorm the next step in Operation: Eliminate Mary Sues!"

Lilyscar dipped her head, "I'll do my best." she meowed before turning and striding back into the forest. Suddenly, she hesitated and turned around, "So, um..." she paused, "No prophecy?"

"No prophecy." the tom confirmed, "Let's get to it."

**AN: And there you have it! The prologue to the next ark of the (hopefully) infamous Hopesparkle's Sparkle of Hope! In this story, one of Hopestar's own children will plot to betray her! The other will rescue her! And the other will save the entire world of fanfiction from their Mary Sue siblings and world!**


End file.
